boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Shock Launcher
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Shock Launcher fires shock bombs, similar to those in your Gunboat's arsenal. Enemy troops caught in the area of effect are briefly stunned and unable to move or attack." ---- ---- Summary * The Shock Launcher is unlocked at Headquarters level 17 and is the final Defensive Building to be unlocked. * The Shock Launcher can immobilize Troops as well as damage them. Offensive Strategy *Shock Launchers are a threat to any troop composition because they will immobilize your Troops which gives other defenses more time to take them out, so it may be best to destroy Shock Launchers with Barrage or Artillery before landing your Troops. **When using Smokey Warriors, however, it is probably best to Shock Bomb them along with other defenses while your Warriors are attacking the Headquarters. The Smoke Screens will protect them while they are running to the Headquarters. *A Shock Launcher firing at you for a long period of time while you are using a Tank strategy can be a problem. Tanks are already slow and a Shock Launcher stopping them every few seconds will make them even slower, which may cause you to run out of time in an attack. *Heavy-Zooka is typically the strongest against Shock Launchers because the damage dealing troops, the Zookas are safe behind high health troops, the Heavies. Defensive Strategy *Shock Launchers are most effective at immobilizing Warriors that are attacking your Headquarters. It will hinder a great number of them from dealing damage to the Headquarters in that crucial time. Make sure your Shock Launchers are within range of the Headquarters. *Try to place them away from your Flamethrowers that are near the Headquarters because these two defenses are the best ones for stopping Warriors, and you do not want to make it easy for attackers to Shock Bomb them all. *Try to place them where it covers as many of your other Defensive Buildings as possible so that it can slow down other approaching Troops. *Like the Flamethrower, it is great when placed between the HQ and the edge of the island; Warrior attackers that flare directly to the HQ will not be able to shock the Shock Launcher without shocking a large portion of their Warriors. *Two Shock Launchers whose levels add up to at least 13 firing at a troop at a staggered rate can immobilize it indefinitely so place your Shock Launchers strategically. Upgrade Differences *Initially, the Shock Launcher is a gray structure with a metal base, and a short barrel. There is a thin bronze ring at the end of the barrel, and a larger, engraved one surrounding the barrel. It has a hexagonal base with a wire laid across it. *At level 2, the Shock Launcher gains two tesla coils in the back. *At level 3, a third coil is added between the other two. Trivia *Neither Building Health nor Defensive Building Damage Statues nor Damage Amplifiers will increase the stun time of the Shock Launcher. Its stun time can only be increased by upgrading it. However, Defensive Building Damage statues will increase the damage each shock does to troops. *The Shock Launcher has the least amount of upgrade differences out of all the buildings you can place on your home base, changing its appearance only twice. *While the Shock Launcher can damage and kill weak troops like Zookas, the player's gunboat Shock Bomb cannot. * The Shock Launcher is the defensive structure with the highest amount of health at max level you can build, excluding Prototype Defenses. de:Schockwerfer Category:Defensive Buildings